Christina
One by one every one exist will fall Christina, or known amongst the other personalities as The Evil one or the darkness of shadow , is a hidden personality sealed inside Vanssea's mind and the main antagonist of Total Drama All-Stars. She was only call the darkness of shadow which was created by Vanessa when she was heart breaken by jake who like her alot when mandy kiss him she appears as her dark personality and began to beaten the girl half to death with a bat which leads Vanessa as she enjoys her dark side which however appears she summit her by accident to destoryed mandy life she even was the frist evil personality know to man kind but she even started to became a bad influence on her half of her life and never to do with her again but befor the series, she was incarcerated to the same prison with Duncan as she fall heaven hails in love with him and which mal she was one of the 2nd most dangerous inmates at the time. At some point after juvie, Vansess was able to take control of christina and she was sealed within her subconscious. Christina's voice arguably changes most drastically when she is her. SHe is shown to have dark devil redness around her eyes and the normally spiked portion of Vanessa down while christina hair covering them pointing Up Once this personality has risen, vanessa is no longer control of herself in behind the darkness chapters and isnt able to transform into the others 4 multiple personalities as christina has been shown to have chained the other personalities as prisoners. Christina act like goth female of Gwen who also have abilities to transform into the other personalities as she turn into an evil version of Alex or abby in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, suggesting that that power goes to her when Vanessa lies herself or is not in control. Up until christina officially takes over Vanessa's body in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, almost all of her appearances were at her own free will, making her the most evil manipulator out of all the personalities. And even consider act like heather as well and even flirts with Duncan in moon madness. Behind The Darkness Chapters The Shadow one Befor christina was name she was only call the shadow of darkness In chater 1 christina was appears as a shadow during the time when she is surprises that abbgirl was the only one who know who she was was poping up and disspears oftens she finally talks to the sweet alter ego saying she help her since abbgirl warning the others about this evil persontily who didn't even believe her thinking she was lieing after warning abbgirl that she soon awake her leaveing and disspears without abby didnt have the chance to ask her questions Christina In chapter 2 she take over vanessa body during the Halloween party and phyical made her throw a football at her mandy who was jealous at Vanessa that jake who was started to like the girl not knowing what happen she appears onces again durning lunch as mandy head sill hurt from the football attack throw the lunches at them back laughing crazy and returns as Vanessa ask mike why she laughing In gym she possesed the girl once again to play basketball with mandy win her game vanessa was happy that jake likes her it didnt last that Micky and Nicky one of mandy friends tell mandy that jake is with Vanessa in math class mandy becames phyical angry at her calling her out till jake tell her to leave her be she because heart broken which made vanessa snaps into rage as the other persontily's relizes that there two late that abby was telling the true as christina breaks free from her non existed As vanessa is determined to get revenge she is now a female version of mike evil persontily's a boy made fun of Vanessa (christinà) but she punches him with her hand as she talks in a demon voice like mal she chases after mandy for revenge and beat her half to death lucky she let the girl live when the teacher ask where mandy she responed she won't return for a long time after Micky and Nicky finds her in the gym beaten to death they sends her to the hospital befor mandy goes she tell mandy who beaten her like that must have been a real bitch After feeling guilty (as Vanessa) she cry after her evil personality telling her she was the one who did it as relize looking at a demon version of herself she says she did it which was payback time for Mandy hurted Vanessa feeling which hurted the girl for fun after all Vanessa's personalities Was shocks at what they saw which at the end abby was telling the truth mal In chapter 3 Vanessa is sill guilty that now cops ask her and the school about mandy case even christina was the one did it sill dont even care about mandy telling her they won't even find out as mike and his persontily's are worried about Vanessa as starnges things happen as even mal know that she was turning to the dark side as mike watches his sister disrespect mandy (christina) who felt good after telling her off even she wasnt even there Total Drama Revenge of the island Christina was appears some time doing the show and even after Mike beat his other alter persontilys she was mention onces by her when vanessa when she ask if there was evil around Total Drama All Stars Evil Dead Christina was mention by abby and all the other 4 multiple personalities that the The Shadow One Was returning after 7 years being hidden which there fear there the demon one may came back to hurt there Vanessa While vanessa turns into her tomboy personality alex who like to skateboad but as scott hit her and mike when he was in his Manitoba personality by accident and was force to go back in vanessa mind while the other personalities play trouble which alex warns the other as the evil one returns which the picture of Vanessa burns as she watch vanessa falls into her tapped once again like 7 years ago which now the other 4 multiple personalities are now trapped as prisoners She frist appears as a goth emo verson of gwen of duncan and Mal saying one by one and everyone existed will fall (promising that she will take down and eliminate every contestant) Saving Private Leechball Christina appears in the beginning of the episode while girls were sleeping in the bed she begins to go in Chris's room destroyed his CDs and change back to her normal self vanessa she does not remember how did she got here because shocking runs away back to her room she go to the bathroom talk about Courtney how she scares her brother which cause her to turn into her evil personality saying she can't wait to do more chaos and destruction. Food Fright In Food Fright, Mal sneaks into the girls' room in the hotel and breaks Sierra's phone, afterwards laughing maniacally in the confessional. Christina become more suspicious about mal returning as well During the challenge, Mal pulls a leaver on the salad spinner, prompting that anyone after Mike that uses the contraption will be spun around faster which cost Christina to scream over the hills saying that spun wheels are dangerous. Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Jerks Category:In love villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Jealous villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Demon Category:Brutes Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Imposters Category:Criminals Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Females Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed